Quand l'interdit est brisé
by Thoru78
Summary: Fic UA dans notre monde, crossover mais trop légé pour le mettre avec les autres " Elricest biensur ! Pour le résumer... Assez compliqué alors venez plutôt lire et vous faire une opinion par vous même. POV Envy


_Author_ : Thoru78

_Fiction Rated_ : M

Ce qui est des couples, c'est assez complexe…

_**Auteur**_ : MEeee (c'est très précis ^^)

_**Origine**_ : US

_**Genre**_ : Tragique/angst

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages aussi bien de Fullmetal Alchemist et de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … A part ceux de la rédaction (ceux qui servent rien quoi…).

Je les ai commandés mais le père noël et moi sommes en froid en ce moment .

(Il est vachement en retard et puis il m'a pas apporté ma boite d'assortiment de Ferrero rocher à la place! C'est honteux .)

_**Résumé**_: _« Lorsqu'une jeune star couche __avec__ tout le monde, femme/homme, connaissances et inconnus y comprit… ça cache quelques choses ? Et quand Envy découvre ce petit secret… _»

_**Blabla**_ : Nous voilà le_** 11 Mai 2009**_ =D Happy birthDay My fiction 3 (plus de précision en bas ^^")

**_E_**n fait, cette fic est une partie d'une autre fiction que j'ai décidé de mettre en one shot, en attendant que je la finisse (vu que j'en écrit plein d'autre en même temps, c'est plus rapide .)

_Petite intro des persos :_

_Envy : Chanteur externe au groupe_

Edward Elric : Chanteur principal du groupe 'Yume Go'

Alphonse Elric : Pianiste et compositeur du groupe

Naruto Uzumaki : Guitariste du groupe

Sasuke Uchiwa : Batteur du groupe

Roy Mustang : Manager du groupe

Winry Rockbell : Directrice du fan club des frères Elric

Sakura Haruno : Directrice du fan club de Sasuke Uchiwa

Hinata Hyuga : Directrice du fan club de Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Quand l'interdit est brisé

_Envy, jeune orphelin et adolescent surdoué de dix-huit ans, manipulateur et égocentrique, a participé à un jeu radio et l'a remporté grâce à sa chance extraordinaire et à sa voix mélodieuse. Il doit donc chanter en duo avec le chanteur du nouveau groupe tendance « Yume Go » pour leur prochain concert. Il passe alors son temps à Tokyo dans le studio pour répéter le concert dans moins de 2 mois …_

POV Envy

PUTAIN ! Ils vont encore mettre trois plombes à revenir ces deux là ! Ils nous font le coup une fois par jour minimum ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Sans parler des répétitions qui n'avancent pas alors que le concert est dans moins de deux mois ! Je vous jure, qu'est ce qu'ils ont à faire de si important, les deux frangins ? Des problèmes familiaux ? C'est impossible vu qu'ils sont orphelins**,** comme nous tous d'ailleurs… Non… Je ne vois vraiment pas… Et merde ! Naruto et Sasuke ont déjà commencé leur partie de shoji. Donc les deux autres en ont pour un quart d'heure minimum… Pff… Fait Chier… Bon je vais pas me tourner les pouces comme un con en attendant. Je fais signe au batteur et au guitariste qui me lance des regards interrogatifs… Et oui je vais pas les attendre bien sagement comme d'hab.

« Je me casse ! »

Le blond écarquille les yeux, apparemment surpris…

« Tu vas où ? »

« Loin d'ici ! Mais surement au toilette chier un bon coup vu comment je m'emmerde avec vous. »

Je souris discrètement quand je vois Naruto rougir. Qu'est ce qu'il est prude ce gars alors ! Je m'en lasse pas. Je pari qu'il est encore puceau à vingt ans.

« Épargne nous les détails et fais ce que tu veux ! On t'a jamais demandé de rester à ce que je sache. »

Lui, il m'énerve. Toujours aussi prétentieux. Déjà il ne trouve pas de gens assez dignes pour lui parler, et les seuls fois où il l'ouvre_,_ c'est pour dire des trucs cons ou son expression favorite 'Hn'. Autant se la fermer ! Je peux vraiment pas le saquer. Rien que sa tête 'parfaite', son regard noir-ébène qui nous dit « Je suis meilleur que vous. » et son côté je-sais-tout me donne envie de le tuer. Et ça depuis le premier jour ! C'est pas parce qu'il est beau qu'il est obligé d'être tout le temps froid et de mauvaise humeur ! Même une pierre a plus d'émotions que lui ! De toutes façons, je m'en fout de lui, j'ai qu'à l'ignorer. Je le tabasserai en temps voulu après le concert…

Alors qu'ils reprennent leur partie, je pars, direction la cafèt'. Qu'est ce que j'ai faim !

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement… Ma tenue vestimentaire, peu adéquate pour l'hiver, fait toujours sont effet. Bah... je suis pas comme ces crétins qui ont peur du froid! Je relève la tête fièrement et lance des regards menaçant à tous ceux qui oseraient m'approcher ou me faire une remarque. Et ça marche ! P-I-T-O-Y-A-B-L-E… Quelles bandes de trouillards ! Non mais regardez moi ça, ils sont déjà en train de se coller au mur. Hilarant même !

Arrivé au comptoir, j'achète une bouteille d'eau et un croissant avant de me diriger vers les toilettes d'un pas pressé. Mine de rien, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. J'engloutis mon croissant sans attendre tout en arrivant dans le couloir. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits… Pourtant cet étage est réservé au groupe (à cause du son et pour éviter les fuites…). Je m'approche en ralentissant et tendant l'oreille…

« Ed… Attend, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée… »

C'est quoi ça ? On dirait la voix d'Al… Et elle vient des toilettes. Je m'empresse d'atteindre la porte d'y coller mon oreille pour écouter plus attentivement. C'est vrai, je me suis peut être trompé…

« Pourquoi ? »

Ça c'est Ed, j'en suis sur ! Donc l'autre c'est bien Alphonse… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent aux toilettes alors qu'on devrait répéter ! Quelle bande de feignasse des deux là !

« Ils pourraient se douter de quelque à force… »

Mais… De quoi ils parlent ?

« Et alors ? Déjà qu'on fait chambre à part… Pour l'instant moi j'ai envie de toi ! Je peux plus tenir ! Et toi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ? »

Là… Je suis largué… Envie de quoi il a dit ? Je baisse ma tête jusqu'au trou de la serrure et me met à regarder discrètement à l'intérieur. Oh mon Dieu !

« Si, bien sur. Mais… »

Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont enlacés. Enfin c'est un grand mot pour la situation. Disons plutôt qu'Al est contre le mur, les bras autours de son frère et qu'Ed est collé à lui, entrain de… de… L'embrasser dan-dans le cou… Avec les mains assez… Baladeuses…

« PAM »

Merde ! Ma bouteille !

« Ed ? T'as pas entendu un bruit ? »

Mais que je suis CON ! Peut être que si j'arrête de respirer, ils me remarqueront pas…

« Mais non… Laisse toi faire et détend toi… »

Ouf… J'ai une de ces chances ! Ils auraient pu venir me voir… J'aurais eu l'air bien… En attendant, je laisse cette fichu bouteille là où elle est (elle l'a mérité !) et voyons plutôt ce qu'ils font… Mais c'est juste de la curiosité ! J'ai peut être mal compris… Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas des frères incestueux… C'est vrai quoi !

Ma réflexion prend soudain fin quand je vois Edward embrasser à pleine bouche son petit frère…

Il fait chaud tout d'un coup…

Ce dernier commence à déboutonner la chemise d'Alphonse alors que, moi, Je me focalise plus sur le minuscule filet de bave que j'aperçois à peine s'échapper de leurs lèvres…

NON ! C'est pas du VOYEURISME ! C'est vrai quoi, peut être que j'ai encore mal vu et que mon imagination me joue des tours !

Wa ! Al se met à rougir, qu'est ce qu'il est vachement mignon comme ça… En attendant, Ed a délaissé la bouche de son frère pour descendre sans se décoller de la peau d'Al, doucement, au même rythme qu'il déboutonne sa chemise…

Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il fait mais je l'imagine bien… Et encore mieux lorsqu'Al commence à pousser quelques soupirs plus qu'excitants…

« Mmh… Ed… »

… J'ai vraiment chaud là… Je retire, moi-même mon fin T-shirt, qui me semble de trop dans cette atmosphère et me remet, en tout bien tout honneur, bien sur, de satisfaire ma curiosité. Je me suis trompé, c'est certain, en faite Al à été mordu par un serpent vénéneux et son gentil frère lui retire le méchant venin par… Les… Tétons…

« Ah ! EdwaAard… »

L'intonation chaude et rauque de cette voix effaça bien vite mon ex-idée, pour commencer a m'intéresser à leurs mouvements… Mais c'est qu'il à l'air doué le frangin ! On dirait qu'Al est déjà au 7ème ciel… Tiens… La main d'Ed descend. Noooon, il va pas faire ça… Pas à son petit frère…

« AAAAH ! »

Si…Il a plongé sa main directement dans le pantalon d'Al… Putain ! N'empêche que ça a l'air trop bon… Rien qu'a voir la tête de ce dernier, rougit par le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos embrumés… Même ses gestes traduisent ce qu'il a l'air de ressentir… Attend ! Mais-mais… JE SUIS EXITE ! J'y crois pas ! Saleté de libido ! Comment je peux être excité par ce spectacle répugnant et puant le l'inceste ! Ok, Ed et Al sont pas mals mais tout de même… Encore l'homosexualité ne me dérange pas (tant que c'est pas moi…)

« Humm… Ed… Arrête s'il te plait… Moi-moi aussi… je veux… re-retirer ta… Chemise… Ah ! »

Waï ! Un de ces frissons ! Comme si un courant électrique mélangé avec des papillons me traversaient les muscles… Merde, Al a une de ces voix… J'aimerais bien entendre celle d'Edward… Elle doit être… 'BAf' (baffe mental) Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je vire à l'homo là ! Ça va pas du tout ça ! Je suis entrain de bander juste parce que j'entends AL ou encore parce qu'Ed vient de se tourner vers… Moi, pour enlever son T-shirt et le jeter loin, laissant ainsi sa belle, magnifique et fine musculature au contact de l'air… Je ne suis pas non plus entrain de bander en fixant sa peau doré et mielleuse qui met parfaitement bien ses courbes en valeur… Que la nature lui a généreusement offert… Qui a peut être un gout unique… Meilleure que celle d'une quelconque femme… Tout comme sa chute de rein… Qui, elle, met bien plus en valeur l'entres jambes… Putain, putain, putain ! J'arrive pas à débander ! C'est pire même ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je peux même pas aller aux toilettes… c'est du délire. Non. Un rêve. Non ! Un cauchemar ! Je peux pas être entrain de regarder Edward, torse nu, collé a son frère, entrain de lui roulé un patin, tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre… Non… Et je ne le vois pas, non plus, qui descend le long du corps d'Al, tout en ouvrant la braguette de ce dernier…

« AAAAAH ! EED ! »

… Alors là je reste sans voix… Edward est entrain de faire… Un-une p… Non, j'arrive même pas à le dire… Sur le coup, si Dieu existe, je pense pas qu'il soit d'accord… Il doit, lui aussi, les regarder pour s'assurer de leurs gestes…

N'empêche… Il a vraiment, mais vraiment, l'air d'un as, le petit Ed… S'il le faisait à moi, Je réagirai pareil ? Stop ! C'est un garçon et moi aussi et…

« Mmm… »

Et…

« ça te plait, fréro ? »

…

« Ed ! Ne-ne… Dit pas ça ! Tu sais… mm bien, que j'aime pas que… Tu m'aappel comme çAAh… »

« Ah bon ? Alors j'arrête… Si ça te conviens pas ce que je fais. »

« NON ! ça…ça me va… J'… J'aime… »

… Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire sur ça… C'est digne d'un film porno ? Ah ! Je sais ! En faite, il y a des caméras cachées dans les toilettes et les deux tournent des films érotiques parce que les studios ne payent pas assez. Donc là Al fait semblant d'apprécier, grandement, la grande 'gâterie' de son grand frère…

« Mmh… Plus… Plus vite ! »

Oui… Il fait très bien semblant ! Et moi je ne fait que le regarder à l' avance, alors ce n'est pas un comportement gay ! Et c'est tout a fait normal d'être autant excité sur ce genre de film. Oui. C'est normal descendre, lentement, sa main vers son pantalon. Frôlant, légèrement, la peau… Imaginant que c'est le beau blond que reproduit ses gestes précédents sur mon corps… Mm… Normal…

« E-Ed… Je-Je vais… »

« Non, non… Pas tout de suite… Attend le dessert… Al. »

Cette voix… Ed a une de ces voix ! Elle est plus excitante, plus rauque, plus sensuelle, plus tout que celle de son frère. Qu'est-ce que mon pantalon me fait mal quand je l'entends… Je l'ouvre légèrement, me décontractant. C'est déjà mieux… Au moins, je suis pas le seul que le pantalon dérange… Ed l'enlève carrément, me laissant enfin découvrir, un peu plus, le reste de son corps parfait. Et proportionné parfaitement à ce niveau là… Il doit en faire des heureuses… Où plutôt, des heureux. Alors que je m'appuis contre le mur, regardant du coin de l'œil la scène « normale », mes mains continuent leurs caresses pendant qu'Edward retire leurs boxers avant de se préparer à l'entrée de son p'tit frère. Apparemment, il ne compte pas le préparer. Brutal… Mm… Intéressant… Devant cette petite scène, une de mes mains avait quitté son poste pour migrer, glisser doucement dans mon pantalon pendant qu'Ed retourne Al avant de…

« AIH ! Ah, ah… »

« Hum… Toujours… Aussi serré… ç-ça va ? »

« Ouai… ça peut aller… Commence à avoir l'habitude… Ah… »

« T'inquiète… Mmh… J'y vais Len-te-ment… Ah ! »

Mon Dieu ! Je retire les faibles mots de tout à l'heure… Sa voix est O-r-g-a-s-m-i-q-u-e ! Alors qu'Edward attrape le sexe tendu de son frère, je fais de même, m'accaparant leurs rythmes, imaginant **s**_**a**_ main… Mmm… Et Dieu que c'est Boon !

« Ah… MMh… C'est, C'Ed… Va-va… Plus ! »

« Ok Ah… mmh »

Chaque bruit, chaque son, chaque vibration ne fait que m'exciter encore plus… Toujours plus. HMm- Ah, ah… Je me carresse de plus en plus vite, fermant les yeux pour ne me concentrer que sur leurs gémissements en synchronisation avec ma main. Comme si c'était cette main qui leur ordonnait de suivre son rythme.

« En-core ! Ah, Plus ! »

« Ah-AL-phonse-Ah ! »

Mmm… Edward… Même s'il crie le nom de son frère, c'est le mien que j'entends… Même s'il couche avec son frère, c'est sa main qui a emprisonné mon membre, le serrant, le titillant, le griffant, par endroit. Même si c'est son frère qu'il désire, ce sera de moi qu'il rêvera…

« ED ! »

J'accélère la cadence face au coup de butoir d'Edward, que j'entends distinctement. Je croirais presque que c'est moi qui les infliges mais pas à Al, à _lui_. Ses gémissements, sous mes coup de reins, ses supplications pour que j'aille toujours plus vite… Mmmh… Ouii… Moi…

« AH ! AL ! PHON ! SE ! »

Moi… Ah… C'est Envy qu'il criera, hurlera à s'en décrocher les poumons… Hmm… Envy…

« Ed ! Je-je, tiens, Plus ! »

Edward… Hmm… Comme pour lui révéler ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, son frère atteint, enfin l'orgasme, lui criant son Prénom, tant désiré… Mm

« EDWAAAARD ! »

Ainsi, l'entendant se cabrer de tout son être, il obligea la suite des événements… Ah… Oui…

« AAAL ! »

Face à ce hurlement d'extase, je-je sens 'sa' main se contracter plus fort… AAAAAH !... Fffm…

…

…

…

Merde… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours redescendre sur Terre après avoir réussi à toucher les grilles du paradis ? Mais le plus important, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Où plutôt qu'est ce qu'**Ils** ont fait ?! De leurs fautes, je me retrouve le caleçon sale et bien remplis de sperme… Et évidemment, impossible de le changer. C'est crade ! Enfin… Pas plus que ce qu'ils ont fait… Entre frère… Et frère…

« Al, dépêche toi de t'habiller, ça doit bien faire vingt minutes qu'on est partit ! »

« Attends, Tu Oses me dire ça ? Alors que si Monsieur avait sut refroidir ses ardeurs, on serait jamais partis ! Sans parler du détour pour t'acheter à manger ! Alors laisse-moi, au moins, en profiter encore un peu… »

Vingt Minutes ! Merde, faut que je me grouille moi aussi ! Les deux autres vont se poser des questions, surtout si je reviens juste avant eux… C'est suspect… Enfin, il n'y en aura qu'un vu que l'autre doit s'en foutre. Pourtant, c'est vachement important ! A cause de ça j'ai quatre problèmes tous plus affreux les uns que les autres…

D'abord : Les frères du groupe sont des incestueux qui jouent des films pornos !

De 2 : J'ai été excité par eux…

De 3 : J'ai un caleçon sale et c'est vraiment dégueux…

Et pour finir : Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Allons au plus pressé ! Je me barre, sans oublier mon eau et de me rhabiller correctement (tant pis pour le caleçon… Si on le sait pas, ça se voit pas ou presque... (Berk !)). Le reste se sera pour plus tard…

Je me met à courir pour enfin arriver devant notre salle de répète, bon, tout essoufflé (c'est encore plus suspect d'ailleurs…), le caleçon sale (je m'en remets pas) mais c'est bon ! Je suis sauvé ! Les deux autres pequenos me regardent étonné… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

« Hey ! Nous revoilà ! »

Quoi ! Déjà ! Ils vont vite les deux frères !

« Ah… Vous revenez enfin ! On se sentait seul sans vous. »

« Tu. »

Mouai, lui, il s'est pas amélioré… Comment Naruto peut rester avec cette chose et surtout être son Ami ! Y a des questions dans la vie auxquels ont ne pourra jamais répondre…

« Hum… Alors Envy ! Tu en as mis du temps pour aller aux toilettes, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

Mais-quel-CON ! Il pouvait pas se taire ! Il est pas blond que de couleur de cheveux ! Bah ouai, maintenant y a les deux concernés qui me fixent avec effrois, complètement rouges et gênés… Et bah pas autant que Moi !

« Il est tombé dans le trou. »

Et lui, toujours Le mot pour rire ! Remarque, il a jamais autant parlé que depuis qu'il me lance ses 'vannes'… A quoi je pense moi, faut vite que je trouve une excuse ! Je vois déjà les deux frangins près à s'évanouir, enfin un, l'autre serait plus à vouloir me tuer… Bon réfléchi Envy ! T'as pas 200 de QI pour rien !

« Euh… Enfaite, je… ne suis pas allé aux toilettes ! Oui ! Je suis juste partie acheter une bouteille d'eau et de la bouffe ! »

« T'excite pas pour ça »

Gr, bon a part ça ; Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Je peux être fière de moi, en plus j'ai plein de témoin. Regardez moi ça… Les deux incestueux qui soufflent de soulagement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve une belle surprise… Surtout à toi Ed… Niark, niark, niark…

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, finit ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu =D Pour ce qui me connaisse, vous avez du remarquer ma 'grande' préférence pour le EdAl maintenant (vu que c'est le sujet principal de toute mes fics)

Enfin, un petit one shot étrange sortie direct de mon imagination bizarre… J'ai longuement hésité ou le mettre… EdxEnvy… EdxAl… Mais finalement c'est bien le EdxAl qui domine.

Normalement j'aurai du le mettre en crossover mais le one shot est completement concentré sur Fullmetal Alchemist. Donc voilà ^^

Merci a Svartalfe !! Ma beta lectrice d'Am0uUur qui ma corrigé et aidé ^^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ToT , n'oublié pas de mettre vos impressions ! Aussi bbien bonne que mauvaise !

**Ah! J'allais oublier ! Joyeux anniversaire à ma fic ^^ Un ans qu'elle existe ( sur papier . ) ! **

**Plus de 80 pages! **

**Alors c'est pour "_Al, je t'aime_" que je poste ce One shot !**


End file.
